


young and menace

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Rooftop Kisses, archived from cigarettesmokeandexyracquets blog, excessive use of lower case, gratuitous use of fall out boy lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: nighttime discussions on the rooftop, sharing kisses and cigarettes, and neil annoying andrew with song lyrics.





	young and menace

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted Nov. 28, 2017 to cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

neil is haunting, silhouetted in the low light of a crescent moon, a half-burned cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. he’s a nuisance andrew can’t get rid of, an itch he can’t quite scratch. neil turns his head and the scars on his face twist and pull, rotten things that make his face shift unnaturally with the shadows. so beautiful it makes andrew ache and rage, sparking fire in veins he thought he’d filled with mud. 

“hey,” neil says. it’s an invitation, a hand extended toward him with limp fingers and a pliant smile. 

andrew huffs out a breath and turns his head away, tapping the ash from his own cigarette onto the concrete of the roof underneath him. “you’re a menace,” andrew grumbles, smearing the ash along the rooftop with his finger.

“we’ve gone way too fast for way too long,” neil sings next to him, teasingly. andrew can hear the smile in his voice. annoying, awful, gorgeous and god he hates this man so much.

andrew reaches out a hand to push neil’s face away from him, not turning to look at him. he ignores the feather light kiss neil presses to his palm. he ignores the way it makes his traitorous heart skip a beat. 

“and we’ve lived so much life, lived so much life, i think that god is gonna have to kill me twice,” neil croons on, sounding half drunk on moonlight and the impossibility of them together.

“i’m going to kill you long before god does,” andrew says, grounding out his cigarette like a punctuation.

neil laughs and andrew has to look at him then. head thrown back and carefree, boyish in a way he never is around anyone else. neil looks wild and reckless in the middle of the south carolina night, hands wrapped around his stomach like the joy makes him ache. maybe it does. andrew has never bothered to ask.

neil calms, but his eyes are alight as he watches andrew watch him. “what are you afraid of?” neil asks.

‘ _you_ ’, andrew thinks and shivers. he plucks the cigarette from neil’s mouth and places it in his own. “heights,” andrew says, “don’t ask questions i’ve already answered.”

“sometimes answers change,” neil says, “ask me what i’m afraid of.”

andrew almost doesn’t, because he wants to be difficult and contrary but the summer wind and warmth in neil’s gaze must be making him soft where he’s normally jagged. “what are you afraid of?” 

“you,” neil says honestly, “hurting you.”

andrew grits his teeth, picking the cigarette from between them and grinding it out violently. “shut up,” andrew bites.

neil mimes zipping his lips and leans back on his hands. damn him.  _damn_ him.

he hates how easy things have become between them. this isn’t something they could have done three years ago, or even six months ago, but now neil can sit and trade truths that burn like whiskey without batting an eyelash and know that andrew will accept it and sometimes reply in kind. andrew refuses to let himself be shaken by it. “come here,” he says.

neil comes, like he’s drawn to andrew when he calls. he’s so damn easy, pliant and vulnerable as the first time they did this. andrew reaches out and fists the collar of neil’s shirt, yanking him in close. “yes,” neil mumbles without prompting, eyes already half-lidded.

he’s a cold balm to andrew’s sore. he’s a wildfire. andrew can’t look at him directly. andrew presses a kiss to the corner of neil’s mouth, quick and fleeting, before pressing their lips together and swallowing neil’s sigh with his mouth. neil is soft beneath the rough press of his lips, his hands hanging limp by his sides until andrew pulls them up to his hair and bites the word ‘stay’ into his jaw.

“andrew,” neil breathes. it sounds like a prayer. 

‘ _more of that_ ,’ andrew thinks, ‘ _a million times more_.’ 

it’s over too soon, neil gasping into andrew’s mouth like the only breath he needs can be taken from andrew’s lungs. andrew kisses him three times, closed mouth, an ellipses instead of a punctuation, and pulls away.

neil hums, looking dazed but content, and andrew digs in his pocket for another cigarette, putting it between lips still numb from neil’s mouth on his and lights it. neil’s hum becomes more solid until andrew recognizes the beat from that damn song again.

“i will leave you out here if you don’t stop that,” andrew says, scowling.

“you like it,” neil teases. he’s wrong, but andrew doesn’t bother correcting him. 

“i like you better when you’re not talking.”

neil huffs out a breath in a mockery of a laugh, “funny, i thought you didn’t like me at all.”

“i will shove you off this roof neil, don’t test me.” 

neil’s smile is a crooked thing, made odd by the scars running down his cheek and close to his lip, but that’s another thing andrew won’t admit to liking. neil goes quiet, like he always somehow knows to do, and leans just a little too much into andrew’s space like he thinks andrew’s joking.

andrew curls a hand in neil’s shirt and yanks until neil lays himself across andrew’s lap with his head on andrew’s thighs. he keeps his hand pressed there, just a few inches from the gnarled scar of a bullet wound that never healed properly, and feels neil relax beneath his touch. the fact that neil trusts him so much feels damning and liberating. his pinky finger twitches and brushes against bare skin where andrew is stretching the neck of neil’s shirt down. he feels neil shiver beneath the touch and takes a drag from his cigarette to hide the twitch of his jaw.

“and we were never supposed to make it half this far,” neil mumbles, breath catching as andrew slides a hand up to rest around his neck. andrew doesn’t squeeze and neil doesn’t move, perfectly trusting and stupid. he’s too much, and awful, and everything about him feels like falling. neil’s smile is a safety net, so andrew falls to kiss him again and flicks his cigarette away to burn out on its on, forgotten.


End file.
